Got the Feelin'
Got the Feelin is a song by Five (band). Lyrics Na na na na na nah Na na na na na na na nah Na na na na na na na nah Na na na na na na na nah Na na na na na na na nah Here we go again with the beats We got you heads bumping, now you're jumping from your seats If this is what you're wanting over there Throw your hands up in the air 'Cause you know we bring the sounds so unique Now everybody's moving, everybody's grooving Getting down with Five when we come your way Move it to the left now you shake it to the right 'Cause you know we gotta keep this party Pumping through the night Check me out now Yo! 7, 6,5, 4,3, 2,1 I'm on the microphone, got you hot like the sun So a 1, 2,3 now I'm waiting on the 4 Kick down the door and turn it up a little more If you got the feelin', jump to the ceiling Ah we're getting down tonight 1 if you want to, 2 if you're gonna, 3 'cause everything's alright If you got the feelin', less of the dreaming Ah, we're getting down tonight It's just round the corner, tell me if you want to Five will make you feel alright Ah, move it at the back to the track We got it going on we're the leaders of the pack Now if you feel right, hold it tight see, we want to carry on 'cause we gonna take it through until the dawn Now everybody's moving, everybody's grooving getting down with 5 when we come your way So raise up your arms if we drop it on the 1 You see we're gonna carry on because the fun has just begun Check us out now! Yo! 7, 6,5, 4,3, 2,1 I'm on the microphone, got you hot like the sun So a 1, 2,3 now I'm waiting on the 4 Kick down the door and turn it up a little more If you got the feelin', jump to the ceiling Ah we're getting down tonight 1 if you want to, 2 if you're gonna, 3 'cause everything's alright If you got the feelin', less of the dreaming Ah, we're getting down tonight It's just round the corner, tell me if you want to Five will make you feel alright Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Na na na na na nah Na na na na na na na nah Na na na na na na na nah Na na na na na na na nah Na na na na na na na nah If you got the feelin', jump to the ceiling Ah we're getting down tonight 1 if you want to, 2 if you're gonna, 3 'cause everything's alright If you got the feelin', less of the dreaming Ah, we're getting down tonight It's just round the corner, tell me if you want to Five will make you feel alright Gallery R-619737-1458158095-9670.png.jpg|Cover Category:1998 Category:Song Category:Five